Of crime lords and rich boys
by Golden Fire Phoenix
Summary: Quatre inlists the help of Crime Lord, Heero to protect his braided friend and cousin. A war is fast in approaching, a war that will decide the fate of those who have never loved.Will they be able to survive or will revenge destroy them?1X2X1,3X4,5x6x13
1. Into the Panthers den

> > > Of Crime Lords and Rich Boys...(May change the title later)  
  
Disclaimer: I own.....NOTHING.....i just made up the plot...and secretly wish for Heero and Duo to take me away....anywho this is just a teaser, if I get reviews to write more them I will....so enjoy!!!! 0O  
  
Chapter 1-Give a dog a bone....
>>> 
>>> "Heero Yuy" a name that stroke fear into those that heard it, was the most vicious crime lord that New York had ever seen or heard of . that's why Quatre Winner was nervous as hell as he approached the notorious criminals very night club "The Silent Panther". He literally was walking into a lions den, for that matter a panthers.
>>> 
>>> Moments later
>>> 
>>> "Your 'Client' has arrived" the Asian man, introducing himself as Wufie to Quatre, whispered in to the ear of a very stoic looking man with bed tossed brown hair.  
  
Quatre froze once he figured out that the young man before him was non other then the well named Heero Yuy. The mans eyes were like cold fire, steadily burning as he watched Quatre sit.  
  
Gesturing to Wufie to leave the table, Heero waved at the drinks before him, indicating for Quatre to take one.  
  
Watching the waving hand Quatre spoke. "No thanks...I don't drink..."  
  
Shoving the assortment of beverages to the side, Heero placed his arms on the table and placed his head on his clasped hands.  
  
"So...Mr. Winner, what brings you to my table?"  
  
Startled out of his day dreaming, Quat. Stammered a response. "Im.....im here for a friend."  
  
"What does your friend need?"  
  
"My friend needs protection and im willing to pay any cost!" Quatre said heatedly.  
  
Heero smirked. "Well it seems you're a man with money, why didn't you just wave it in front of the noses at the police department. I know they'd jump for the donut."  
  
Quatre glared at the man before him. "Police can be easily bought and persuaded to forget honesty and trust, there is no way my friend would be safe with them."  
  
Heero quirked an eye brow at this statement. "And you think that Im not easily bought?"  
  
Quatre stared hard in to Heero's eyes. "Not if you still want to keep your clients. Your reputation is far and wide, Mr. Yuy, not only are you known for your incredible efficiency, but also for your ability to not, how should I put it... "backstab" your client."  
  
Heero sat back in his chair and observed the man before him, as if coming to a conclusion he leaned forward once again.  
  
"Alright, lets go to my office and we'll talk business." He stood from his chair and gestured for Quatre to follow him threw the crowed of grinding bodies. Spotting Wufie at the bar he nodded for him to proceed them, and the threesome walked out the door.


	2. Wait, I'm going WHERE!

Of Crime Lords and Rich Boys

Disclaimer- Don't own a thing, just the plot...  
  
Chapter 2- wait....im going WHERE!

* * *

He couldn't believe what was happening to him! His own fucking father wanted him dead, literally. And just because he had inherited the money from his mother when she died and his father didn't! And his Cousin! He just had to go and get a freaking Crime Lord to "Body guard" him and not just any old crime lord but Heero Yuy, no less!  
  
After 2 close but unsuccessful attempts on his life Quatre had gone to the extremes with this one.  
  
"I can protect myself." Duo muttered as he threw clothes in the ONE suitcase he was aloud to leave with. "I don't need a stupid body guard to protect me!" he said as he threw another pair of socks on to his growing pile.  
  
"Of course you don't."  
  
Duo turned around suddenly at the voice, his mothers portrait, which he had been about to place on top of his pile, safely tucked against his chest.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!!!" Duo said angrily as he put his last precious object in to his suitcase and closed it reverently.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just came to tell you that the limo is here to pick you up."  
  
"And drive me to hell..."Duo said loud enough to be heard as he grabbed his suit case and a duffle bag.  
  
'to hell with the one bag rule'  
  
"Duo, please be civil, this is for your own good." The blonde pleaded as he took one of the braided boys bags.  
  
Duo stuck his tounge out at the boy, but upon seeing the boys hurt face, he relented. "Fine whatever you say Q." Duo sighed as he ran his fingers through his auburn- brown bangs, taking one last look at his room.  
  
His bed looked empty with out the blanket his mother had made and his dark blue walls seemed small, now bare of any and all posters . he sighed again and turned away from his room.  
  
"lets just go Quatre." He said and walked out the door. Quatre took one sad look at the room, then closing the door followed the retreating boy.  
  
Looking back through the dark tinted windows of the limo, Duo took one last glance at the house he and his mother had lived in tell her death. "DAMN IT!" he cursed hating his father even more.  
  
Quatre, having been startled turned in his seat. "What's wrong duo?"  
  
"Nothing Q-man...nothing at all."  
  
Quatre still not satisfied but unwilling to push duo any farther, turned back around. "Don't worry Duo, I've seen the house in Japan that you will be staying at and its beautiful, Mr. Yuy really has good taste...."  
  
"Wait a second! Hold that thought, im living WHERE!" Duo seethed at the now very pale blonde.  
  
"ah...he...Heero thought it best to get you out of the country..." Quatre didn't have time to finish before duo exploded again.  
  
"Out of the country he says, out of the country...when Im going All the way around the FREAKING WORLD!" Quatre winced at the vulgar curses leaving duos mouth.  
  
"Duo, im sor..." he was cut of by a swift gesture of Duo's hand. "No Quatre. Just leave me alone." The angered boy said as he curled up into a ball on his seat.  
  
Quatre bowed his head in shame. He didn't make it a practice to lie to his friends, but he had just thought it would have been easier, some how, to not tell duo tell the last minute as to were he was going. But by the boys reaction, he knew he should have told him sooner.  
  
Sighing Quatre turned to the window, it was going to be one hell of a long drive.

* * *

Hey everyone, im really glad that you are enjoying my story! Im really sorry about the late update, but school recently ended so ill be updating a lot sooner now that I don't have that destraction!  
  
Here are the ages of everyone in the story:  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Wufie-19

Heero and Trowa- 21

Relena(yes she does come in to play later on in the story)-19

Zechs and Treize-23

Dorothy, Sally, Lady Une, Noin and Hilde (if I some how squeeze them in)-20


	3. And so it Begins

Of Crime Lords and Rich Boys

Disclaimer: Really...I don't own a thing

* * *

Chapter 3- and so it begins....MWAHAHAHA  
  
Duo looked out the widow when he felt the car stop. Looking up he saw a huge green sign, it read: New York Air Port. He sighed and let his gaze fall on his blonde companion and smiled at the scene before him.  
  
Quatre had fallen asleep, his head lay against the window and a slight bit of drool hung out of his slightly parted mouth.  
  
Reaching out a hand, duo gently shook his friend. "Hey Q-man...Q-man wake up..." pale blonde eyelashes fluttered then snapped open as Quatre realized that the car had stopped and that duo was talking to him.  
  
"What...what is it? Is everything alright?" he asked worry and concern evident not only in his voice but on his face as well.  
  
"Hey Q, calm down. Everything's fine." Duo smiled at the blonde as he leaned back. He leaned back as well and looked out the window.  
  
"Q?"  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
The braided boy looked down at his hands in his lap. "Im sorry for yelling at you and stuff." Quatre unbuckled his seat belt and sat next to duo. "Im sorry too...I should have told you what was going on all up front, im...im sorry."  
  
Duo placed his hand on Quarto's shoulder . "Its ok Q, Forgiven?"  
  
Quatre's face lit with a smile. "Forgiven."  
  
Duo smiled then let go of Quatre. "Ok now that that's taken care of, why don't we get out of this stuffy car and catch that plane before it leaves me at the mercy of my EVIL father!" Duo laughed at the look on Quatre's face and drug him out of the car.  
  
When Quatre's feet hit the pavement, he looked down at his watch. 9:25 "OH SHIT!"  
  
Duo startled by such an exclamation from the small blonde turned around in shock. "What's wrong!" Quatre hurriedly shook duos hand off of his arm and ran to the back of the limo and got out Duo's bags.  
  
"You're going to miss your flight if we don't move now! Its 9:26 and your flight leave at 9:35!"  
  
"OH Shit!" Duo yelled and they both took off running.  
  
They reached the terminal a minute a head of schedule. Duo screeched to a halt panting and almost fell over when Quatre collide with him.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" looking up at the disgruntled flight attendant Duo held up his finger signaling for a moment and turned to his cousin.  
  
"Remember to send some more of my stuff and don't hesitate to call, that is, if you can." Duo gushed.  
  
Quatre placed a firm hand on duos shoulder. "Don't worry, you wont be alone there for long, ill come visit in a few weeks when I have everything settled. In the mean time you take care and try to stay out of trouble." Quatre smiled at his cousin. "Ill miss you!" he then gave the boy a hug.  
  
"Now go get on that plane."  
  
"YES SIR!" Duo said and saluted. Turning he handed his passport and plane ticket to the attendant. "Through that door please." She said and handed him back the ticket stub and his passport.  
  
Duo took his bags from Quatre and winked at him. "See ya later!" Walking backwards into the hallway, Duo yelled, "Ill miss you Q-man!" he then disappeared around the corner.  
  
'Miss you too Duo, see you in a few weeks.' He thought as he made his way down the many escalators and elevators to his limo.

* * *

Hey would you look at that, 2 updates in one day!!!!! YAY!!! I REALLY am glad that you guys like this...squeel!!! I think that the next update will be around Thursday or Friday of next week and I'll try to make it a point to at least update every Friday. Luv all my readers!!!!! See ya  
  
Phoenix ;D 


	4. Mars the God of War

Of Crime Lords and Rich Boys

Author: Golden Fire Phoenix

Beta Reader- Princess2000204

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....

Chapter 4- Mars the god of war...

* * *

One long and uncomfortable plane ride later, Duo stood out side one of the biggest homes he had ever seen in his life. It reminded him of a roman coliseum, with great pristine white pillars and elegantly sweeping arches.

It was a home of dreams, but the human being standing on the front step was a thing of nightmares.

Duo watched Heero descend, a scowl that seemed as if it had always taken root on the mans face more evident as he got closer. 'Ah what a pleasant fellow.' Duo thought sarcastically.

It wasn't that Heero was bad looking or ugly, on the contrary he was a thing of beauty, a roman god to match his humble home, the reason in fact for disliking the man before him was because he, Duo Maxwell, was given into the care of this man like a child reluctantly given to its nanny.

It was overall very degrading!

"Well it seems Mr. Maxwell that you love my home. Or is it that you don't want to stop staring at it for fear of looking at me?" Heero's husky voice filled Duos brain and it took him a while to gain his baring

"Just admiring the architecture." He replied nonchalantly.

"Come now, Mr. Maxwell, I won't bite." Heero's amusement was evident.

Turning from the white fortress, Duo faced his Body Guard. "Lets drop the formalities why don't we? I'm Duo your Heero. And I have no reason what so ever to enjoy my stay here or to enjoy your company. So why don't we just step into this castle that you have built your self and you can show me to my rooms?"

Heero stared at Duo, then quite suddenly burst in to a fit of laughter, a rich full laughter that Duo enjoyed immensely hearing, although he would never admit it to himself. "With all of my heart Duo, I would like nothing better for you to step into my humble abode." Heero gestured extravagantly, a smirk playing about his lips.

Grabbing his bags from the limo driver Duo swiftly walked past Heero and into the awaiting home.

Walking in to the grand foyer Duo could do nothing but stare, He turned astonished eyes to the man behind him.

"Why? Why be a crime lord when you have all of this?" Duo asked arms out to his sides indicating the tastefully and exquisitely decorated hallway.

Duo shuddered as Heero's smile fell and a dark cloud seemed to hover above the slightly taller man. "If I were you Mr. Maxwell, I would keep my nose in my own business." Heero said coldly, leaving Duo dumbstruck.

Turning to leave Heero gestured up the stairs. "Your room is up the stairs and 3 doors on the left, if you have any problems my suite is at the end of the hall. Now if you will excuse me," Duo watched mouth agape as Heero disappeared from the hall.

Taking a deep breath, Duo grabbed his bags from the floor and started up the stairs. "This is going to be a hell of a long couple of months." He muttered.

* * *

So Duo meets Heero, sparks fly, but Duo seems to be attracted to Heero. Whys Heero a Crime Lord? I know you all are wondering and I soooo want to tell you but, I got to let the story unfold on its own!!!! Luv all my readers!!!! Phoenix ;D 


	5. Simple Annoyance

Of Crime Lords and Rich Boys  
  
Author: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
Beta Reader- Moonprincess2097  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... A/N: I thought id tell this before hand, but Relena will be in the story, but there wont be any bashing dodges rotten fruit...I know, I don't like her, at all, but for the stories purpose I have to be nice to her shudders Any wayz!!! On with the Chappy!!  
  
Chapter 5- Simple Annoyance

* * *

Ping Ping Ping!  
  
Duo groaned in frustration and rolled over in bed shoving his head under his pillow, trying to drown out the noise of the alarm.  
  
Ping Ping Ping!  
  
Duo swung his hand towards the desk next to the bed and gave a sigh in relief when he successfully knocked the cloak to the floor. Intent on getting back to sleep he snuggled deeper in to the bed, wrapping himself contently into the down covers.  
  
He growled when a soft knock landed on his door. He stayed quiet and didn't say anything, hoping that the person would loss interest and go away.  
  
"Master Duo? Are you awake...Your friend Mister Quatre is on the Vid. Master Duo?"  
  
Sighing duo flipped the covers from his body. "Just a moment." He yelled as he placed a rob over his half naked body. (id love to see that..drool..)  
  
Swinging open the door, duo was greeted by a violet haired maid. "Good morning, Master Duo. Please, follow me." She said turning to walk down the hall.  
  
"Hey! Wait up, by the way you don't have to call me master, just call me Duo. Calling me master makes me feel old. So what's your name?" Duo asked the now blushing girl.  
  
"I'm Hilde."  
  
"Alright Hildster!! Lead the way!" Duo said cheerfully and swung an arm around the younger teen.  
  
As Duo followed Hilde he took in the house around him. He noticed that the house greatly reflected his host, decorated in warm browns and reds with a kind of Italian old world look, but unlike the host the house offered a sense of warmth and welcome, he liked the feel of the house.  
  
"Hey Duo...Duo?" The maid shook him gently out of his stupor.  
  
"What?" Duo asked franticly, his eyes fell to the Violet hair woman standing next to him.  
  
"Oh yeah...sorry Hilde." He said sheepishly.  
  
"S'kay Duo. We've reached the parlor...the vide phone is on the far wall. I hope you have a nice day Duo! Bye!" Hilde waved and practically skipped down the hall.  
  
Duo laughed at the retreating girl and entered the room. Going straight to the vide, he pushed a large green button and Quatre's face appeared.  
  
"Good Morning Duo!" Quatre said cheerfully, his smile so bright it blinded the braided man. Duo glared at the screen but Quatre was unfazed. "so how was your meeting with Heero?" he asked. Duo stared at the boy sitting in a leather chair billions of miles away as if he had grown another head. "It was great Quatre, were best buddies!" Duo said cheerfully, the sarcasm dripping from his mouth.  
  
Quatre's smile disappeared to be replaced by a small frown. "You didn't...do anything did you?" Quatre asked his friend, knowing how much of a practical joker he could be.  
  
Duo again gaped at the blonde boy incredulously. "Q-man give me a break! I wouldn't joke around with a complete stranger! Especially someone who may as well be called my babysitter!"  
  
Quatre looked remorseful. "Sorry Duo-Chan. I just thought that you would do something like you did when you first met Trowa."  
  
Duo laughed and smiled at Q. "Yeah that was pretty funny. He doesn't hold any grudges...does he?"  
  
Quatre smiled. "No! He was really surprised when that bucket of glue fell on him and a little irked when you dumped the feathers on him, but never mad. Well...he was a little mad when the glue wouldn't come out of his hair and he had to walk around with his hair sticking out at a 45 degree angle."  
  
Duo laughed harder and pulled a leather chair up to the vide screen. "I forgot about that! That was one of the funniest things I had ever seen in my life!"  
  
Quatre smiled warmly at his cousin, it was good to see him laugh. He hadn't seen Duo laugh very often since his mothers death, and when he did laugh it was an empty laugh, a shadow to what could have been there. Quatre's smile faded again when he really remembered why he had called.  
  
"Hey Duo?" Said boy looked up quickly at his cousin at the sound of the seriousness in his once joking voice. "Q-man?"  
  
"Did...did you watch the news last night?" Quatre asked. Duo tugged at his braid wondering where this was leading. "No, Why?"  
  
"Your father..." Quatre was cut of by duos waved hand. "Hes not my father Q." Duo said his voice and face devoid of emotion.  
  
Quatre smiled weakly. "Sorry Duo. Well your fa...I mean Robert Peacecraft has declared that he wants America to join the Sanc kingdom . He also stated that if America refused, he'd take it as a sign that they don't want peace, He also said if that's the case, he'll declare war."  
  
Duo suddenly stud from his chair. "What?! Is he crazy!...don't answer that."  
  
"I know duo, please calm down, there's more." Quatre tried to calm his friend, who was now pacing back and forth in front of the screen. "Sorry Q, go on."  
  
"Well President Triez , of the United States, has flat out refused to be joined with such a pompous power hungry tyrant, his words not mine, and basically says bring it on. Now here's the funny thing, after I watched this I got a call from none other then your half brother Milliardo who says that he and a few of his colleagues are creating a secret rebel group called the Preventors and he wants you to join along with any others that you can persuade." Quatre quickly caught his breath and looked at the now stunned boy.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Zechs ,the man that is not even supposed to know about me, called you so that I can join him? How in the hell...wait, this group Preventors, is it to back up King stick up his ass Peacecraft or America?" Duo asked suspiciously, he would not join anything that would help the father that ignored him all his life then tried to kill him.  
  
"It's a yes to your first question and don't ask me how he knows about you and to the second they support America **_and_** Sanc, but not Robert Peacecraft. They found out that hes got some secret army called OZ that hes going to let loss on the world and they are there to stop that." Q explained.  
  
Duo sat back in his chair, twisting his braid in his hands, thinking about the possibilities to get back at his father for the things that he had done.  
  
He looked at the platinum blonde with a look of determination in his eyes. "I'll..."

"We will join." His eyes widened along with his cousins as a third voice filled the room.

* * *

HE HE HE HE!!! IM EVIL!!! I hope that you like this chappy its much longer then the rest, but its also the product of 2 very late nights.  
  
I bet you guys weren't expecting that twist! Triez President of America and Milliardo Duos half brother (which makes the annoying btch in pink Duos half sister). The wonderful things my brain comes up with at 3 in the morning! Any way more twists to come, I think.  
  
Id like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, you all are so dear to me (glomp ) And don't you forget to thank my wonderful beta reader...Miss Moonrincess2097...with out her my story would be nothing!!! Luv all my readers!!!!!!!!! Phoenix ;D


	6. Chain Reactions, Part 1

Of Crime Lords and Rich Boys

Author: Golden Fire Phoenix

Beta Reader- Moonprincess2097

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing...just the plot along with the crazy ideas...

A/N-The Poll results are in! and after much deliberation I have chosen.....TREIZE! yup hes the lucky man who gets to be with our Wu-bear!.

Trieze: did you hear that my dragon, your mine once again

Wufie: blush :mumbles: stupid onna

Phoenix: Awe aren't they cute!!!!!!

Wufie: Shut up ONNA!

Phoenix: backing away from a Chinese man brandishing a katana

Zechs: Hey! What about me!?!?! :appears in Talgees:

Phoenix: FINE! You can have him to.

Wufie: :faint:

Phoenix: :Watches as Wufie is dragged off by two very eager lovers: Awww!!! Their so KUTE!!!!!!

Chapter 6- Chain Reaction

* * *

Quatre stared gaping at Heero as Duo turned around in his chair to do the same. Heero stared back at them his face an unreadable mask.

"Morning Heero." Duo said eyes still wide.

"Duo."

"Well, um...Why don't you sit and join us. I'll fill you in on the things that you missed." Quatre said gesturing nervously to one of the leather recliners in the room.

"Don't bother. I heard everything." He said as he moved to sit in the leather chair next to Duo.

Duos jaw dropped in realization of what Heero meant and gaped at Quatre. Giving Duo a weak smile he addressed Heero.

"Ok then now that you know who Duo really is, you will keep it a secret wont you?"

"Rest assured, Quatre, people have their secrets and I will keep Duos, to my self." Heero's monotone rang with the truth.

Duo slumped back into his seat and let an inaudible sigh escape his parted lips and watched, amused, as his cousin place his business face on.

"Alright then lets get to business. In one weeks time there will be a meeting in Cairo, Egypt. During this meeting you will meet your fellow preventors and then we will discuss as a group our goals, how we meet said goals and who will do what."

Duo stared at his cousin in astonishment. "Wait a second! Isn't Egypt PART of the Sanc Kingdom! How are we supposed to have a meeting in the very kingdom we are trying to take down!?"

Quatre smiled. "That's what is so genius about our meeting location. Who would expect for the very people who want to take down Robert Peacecraft to be plotting in said persons kingdom?" Quatre practically shown with pride when he explained this. "Trowa decided this, and I think its brilliant, don't you?"

"It's a good tactical move." Heero piped in monotone.

Duo stared like a gaping fish. "Yeah, uh great plan." He said, not to convincingly. "Alright, Q, we'll see you in a week then. Is there any thing else that you wanted to talk about?" Duo asked as he ran his hand through his mussed hair.

Heero idly watched him fidget, taking in how graceful the braided man could be, while not even knowing it. (as you can see its love at first sight with Heero )

"Oh yeah! Dorothy said she'll be coming to see you in a few days, and she'll tag along with you to Egypt." Quatre said smiling.

"What!" Duo shouted, standing abruptly from his chair.

On the other side of the room Heero quirked an eyebrow at the distressed teens display.

Chuckling, Quatre continued. "Yeah, she said that she wanted to make sure that her favorite, Ickle, cousin was doing alright or something along those lines."

"Man Q! Couldn't you have not told her were I was? You know how she can get! She treats me more like a baby then anyone else in this whole damn world! For gosh sakes she's worse then a mother hen at times! Did you know that she once tried," Duo greatly stressed the word tried, "to stick a bonnet on me! Don't get me wrong, I love the girl like she was my own sister, but Q-man!" Duo flung his arms in to the air then flopped back in to his chair.

Hearing a muffled noise coming from the direction of the other side of the room duo turned and glared.

"And what do you find so funny?"

Heero's mask of indifference came back in to place when he realized that he had almost slipped.

At the sudden change of expression, or lack there of, duos glare became a look of confusion, dismissing it he turned back to the vide and come face to face with an empty black screen.

Cursing silently to himself, Duo turned back to Heero. "I hope you have a lot of aspirin, because you'll be needing it in a few days." He said as he pushed him self from his chair.

Giving Duo one of his customary stares Heero rose from the chair and left the room.

"Talk about anti social, sheesh!" Duo thought as he too left the room.

-3 hours later-

After successfully exploring the house and getting lost 3 times, Duo was hungry. Searching out the kitchen he honed in on the refrigerator and began to make him self a sandwich, making one for Heero as well. So with 2 sandwiches in hand Duo began the search for the stoic boy.

Ten minutes later Duo found said boy in the library, quietly typing away on his laptop. Walking over to the couch Duo plopped down next to Heero and shoved the plate of food under his nose.

"Hey ya Heero! I brought you some lunch and um....id like to apologize for my behavior the other day. You know how it is , long plane ride, not knowing were your going, it just kinda gets to ya, ya know?" Duo rambled.

Heero's eyebrow lifted ever so slightly. Nodding at duo he accepted the peace offering. Smiling Duo turned to his half eaten sandwich. "So what you doing?" he asked as he looked over Heero's shoulder at the laptop. He was very much surprised to see his face along with his half brothers and sisters on said screen.

Duo read:

"....Maxwell is greatly wanted by Robert Peacecraft who clearly states that he loves his son dearly and wishes for him to return home. He has offered a reward for his way ward son and would be eternally grateful for any information on Duo Peacecraft's also known as Duo Maxwell's whereabouts..."

* * *

CLIFFY!!! Don't worry! This is only part of what I have written...the other stuff will be up soon! Im really sorry for the lateness, to tell the truth the only reason its late is because I didn't feel like typing up about 7-8 pages of story, so I came to a conclusion that I will keep my chapters short, but try to up date more frequently.

LOVE ALL MY READERS SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Phoenix ;D


	7. Chain Reactions, Part 2

Of Crime Lords and Rich Boys

Author: Golden Fire Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own them :points at g-boys: I just own the mindless plot and am able to make them do unspeakable acts!!!! Mwahahaha!

A/N: Its finally here! Yep that's right! Heero, Duo fluff! Also a bit of Wufie action!(he'll get more in the late future!)

Chapter 7- Chain Reactions Part 2

* * *

"GOD DAMN HIM!" Duo yelled startling the man next to him. "Damn him to hell!"

Heero watched as the braided boy paced for the 3rd time that day.

"That sneaky son of a bitch! Bastard liar!...loves his son dearly! Yeah he loves me to be DEAD!" Duo turned to the silent boy watching him.

"Damn it Heero! How am I supposed to deal with this! Hes gone and told everyone who I am, showed my damn picture and all DAMN HIM! How am I supposed to lay low when once I step out that fucking door someone's going to know who I am! That FUCKING LIER!" In a fit of rage duo took the nearest thing to him, which happened to be an expensive looking crystal vase and threw it at the wall, shards flew every were, Heero just managing to avoid them.

Sitting back up Heero watched as the braided boy slumped in to the seat next to him once again. With a heavy sigh Duo lifted his hand and began to worry at the cut on his cheek. His eyes turned pleadingly to Heero. "Heero, what am I going to do?"

Heero's eyes never left Duo's as he reached his hand up to cover the one on Duo's cheek. "The war has just begun, don't let him win already."

Duos eyes glazed with confusion. "What do you mean?" Heero just squeezed his hand in answer then stood up. "Come, lets clean that up, then go out."

"But...but...the report?!" Duo stuttered as he was pulled to his feet by Heero.

Heero smiled for the first time since the day that Duo arrived. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Duo blushed at his words and felt warm 'Im not beginning to like him am I?" where his last thoughts as he was practically dragged from the room, leaving behind the shattered pieces of glass.

-outside-

Now with a fresh bandage on his cheek and warmer clothing on Duo stood outside with Heero looking at the many vehicles the other man possessed. "How in the HELL can you afford all this?" Duo gestured wildly. At the glare he received he quickly put his hands in front of him like warding off a raging beast. "Soooooorrrry! Sheesh! So what one we taking?"

Heero let his gaze roam around the outside garage then looked at Duo. "You choose." Was the simple answer.

Duo eyes lit up bright. "Really!?" his reaction that of a kid in a candy store. Heero nodded his head. Duo squealed and glomped the messy haired boy before he began to dance around the many cars and motorcycles.

It took him five minutes before he settled with Heero's race car green Ducati Monster 900. Walking up to Heero he handed him the keys.

"I can't believe you have one of these!" Duo said excitedly as they began to gear up. Heero looked back at the braided boy. "It was a gift from my father."

Duo froze. "Oh, um...So where are we going?" he asked changing the subject. Heero mounted the bike, Duo following his lead. "Were ever you want to go." Heero said as he started the engine.

Duo secured his arms around Heero's lean waist, blushing slightly at the feeling of the lean muscles beneath his hands. "Um...do they have an arcade around here?"

Duo felt Heero nodded his head and was surprised when they quickly took off.

* * *

Half an hour later they reached a brightly glowing building with the word ARCADE hugely written in its windows. Coming to a stop Heero turned off the bike and pulled the dazed Duo from the back of the seat.

Duo looked up at the building in front of him. "Wow this place is huge!"

Heero nodded in agreement. "It holds 100 video games on the 1st level, a paintball platform on the 2nd level, laser tag on the 3rd and a dinning area on the 4th."

Duo once again squealed in excitement and ran to the big double doors, he turned around before entering them. "Well aren't you coming Hee-chan?" Heero inwardly smiled at the endearment and followed the energetic braided boy.

-4 and a half hours later-(about 8:00)

Duo burst through the doors of his new home laughing his ass of. Behind him followed a very angry, very much covered in food, Heero Yuy. Hence Duos current state.

"You didn't have to through that pie at that Kid Duo." Heero growled as he took off his shoes.

Duo smiled. "Yes I did, he threw his ice cream at me."

"But the ice cream didn't hit_ **you** _Duo." Heero said as he slowly inched his way towards the other boy. Duo muffled a laugh with his hands and let out a noise that sounded a lot like "meep!" when he realized that Heero was now **_way _**to close for comfort.

"Um...Heero?" Duo's voice was no more then a whisper. Heero inched closer making Duo back up in to the hall way wall.

Heero watched as Duo nervously wet his lips with his tongue. His gaze then traveled from that sweet mouth to his deep violet eyes. "Id like to thank you for showing me a good time to night." Heero's voice was husky his shocking blue eyes half lidded.

Eyes locked with the man trapped before him he moved his head forward slowly and touched his lips to those of the braided man.

'What the..." was all Duo thought before he lost all reasoning. Heero's tongue was gliding ever so gently over his lips begging for entrance. Moaning duo opened his mouth slightly and Heero's tongue plunged into the soft moist cavern, caressing and exploring every inch of Duo's mouth. Needing air Duo gently broke the kiss gasping and stared at Heero's hooded face in stunned surprise.

Heero leaned forward and softly kissed Duo on the forehead. "Goodnight Duo, get some sleep were going to have a visitor tomorrow." Heero whispered in to Duo's ear, the braided one nodded absently and watched Heero walk up to his room.

He finally snapped out of it when the messy haired man disappeared from his view. His hand went to his swollen lips. 'Did he really just kiss me?' Duo thought as he too made it to his room. Still dazed he removed his shirt and pants and in his boxers slipped into bed.

'I think im falling for him.' Were his last coherent thoughts before he drifted in to the oblivion called sleep.

* * *

After changing in to cleaner clothing and washing his hair, Heero went over to his vide phone and dialed a number. 10 seconds later none other the Treize Kushranada appeared.

"Aa. Mr. Yuy. How may I help you?" He said smiling as he took a sip from his wine glass.

"I need access to the Peacecraft Estate. After briefing him here, I will send Wufie Chang to help."

Triez smirked. "And how do you think ill be able to do this...hmmm?"

Heero returned the smirk. "By your connection with Zechs Marquise or Milliardo Peacecraft as some call him."

Treize lifted his wine glass as if in salute. "Seems that I have miss judged you. Very well. Send Wufie my way. You do know how much I enjoy the little dragon." He said with a laugh.

Heero glared. "Good Night Triez." He growled.

"Nighty night Hee-kun." Heero growled and slammed the red button on the vide, hard, making the screen go blank.

Regaining his composer, mask back in place, Heero dialed another number. This time the disgruntled face of Wufie Chang appeared.

"What do you want Yuy?" He growled.

Heero remained impassive. "At 0600 tomorrow you are to be at my Home, once here I will brief you , then you will take a plane to Washington D.C. Were you will meet with Treize to carry out what I have planned."

Wufie's eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed. "YUY! You know how much I ...I ..despise that man!"

"My orders are clear, do you accept them or not?" Heero asked ignoring Wufie's last comment.

Wufie, eyes half lidded, growled. "Yes."

"Very well, contact me after you reach your destination."

With a muttered curse from Wufie the screen went blank.

* * *

Ok so there's the rest of the 7 pages I had written up. This story has sooooooo taken a different turn then I planned for it to take! I hope you guys like it, this is probably going to be the first ever story that I finish. Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews!

So who liked the fluff? :looks around and sees many drooling fan boys and girls (yep boys because I know they read this stuff to!):

review and tell me how well or how bad it came out (its my first ever kissing scene!)

LOVE ALL MY READERS SO REVIEW!!!!! Phoenix ;D (if you want check out my new Deviant art account )


	8. Information, please?

Of Crime Lords and Rich Boys

Author: Golden Fire Phoenix

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

AN: G.O.D! So sorry for the really late update, Holy shit batman...it's been a freaking year! Holy….-deadpans- …….Soooooo Sorry! No killy! -Ducks behind four bullet proof glass panes-

**_Chapter 8: Information, please?_**

At precisely 6:00 in the morning Heero opened the door to a very disgruntled Chinese man.

"Alright Yuy, what is so important." Wufei growled as he stepped in to the hallway. Heero handed him a cup of tea when they enter the kitchen and began to explain.

"I need you to get access to the Peacecraft Mansion. A simple job, bug the house then get out. Treize will be able to help you get in."

Wufei took a sip of his tea. "Why Treize, how can he help?"

"He has his connections." Heero said as he moved towards the coffee pot.

"So is the boy finally here?" Wufei asked as he leaned up against the counter.

For a split second Heero froze, remembering last night and let a small smile show before it quickly disappeared. Grabbing his cup of coffee he turned around to face Wufei once again.

"He arrived the night before, he…"

Heero never finish his sentence, he was startled when Wufei began to choke on the sip of tea he had just taken. Hearing a sigh from the door way, Heero looked up, to see none other then Duo Maxwell, in nothing but boxers, standing there, his long chestnut braid carelessly draped over his shoulder, brushing against his well defined abs.

"Morning." The braided one said simply as he walked over and grabbed a cup of coffee. Wufei spluttered indigently, his tea forgotten.

"Wufei….Mr. Duo Maxwell, estranged and sought after son of the tyrant we all know and love, Tyrants son meet, Wufei Chang, Loyal and most trusted friend." Heero said extravagantly as he introduced his body guard to his quest.

Duo smiled cheerfully and held out his hand. "It's nice to me you, Wuffles, Loyal and trusted friend of mighty lord Heero." Wufei's cheeks tweaked in uncontrollable spasms of suppressed amusement and shock at the boy's nonchalant greeting.

"Ok, another anti-social one I see." Duo said as he retracted his hand and sat at the counter. "You sure know how to pick um, Hee-kun." Smiling as Heero placed a cup of tea in front of the braided boy, placing the coffee cup down; he picked up the tea cup and took a sip, winking at the messy haired boy standing across from him.

Wufei grunted. "It's Wufei, baka." Turning to the silent one in the kitchen, Wufei gave a departing bow. "I'll contact you later today." And with that abrupt farewell, he pivoted and quickly exited the room.

At the Asian mans hasty retreat, Duo burst in to laughter. "He sure is a keeper!" He gasped, whipping the tears form his eyes. Heero gave a tiny smirk and sat down next to the braided boy and watched him drink his tea.

"I've known him since birth." He said, finally breaking his silence. "My parents were assassinated after my birth, his family took me in." Duo's eyes glazed over with sadness and he gently set his cup down. "I'm sorry." He said, looking down at the table.

Heero smirk. "Don't be, I remember nothing of them, neither one of them cared about there children, I was raised mostly by my brother."

"Brother?" Duo asked.

Cursing himself for saying to much, Heero just nodded his head then jumped off the counter. "I have things to do." He said shortly, then stiffly walked out of the room.

"What the hell…" Duo trailed off as he watched his friends retreating back.

**_-sobs- I am sooooooo sorry, again for the lateness…I'm such a horrible author. –Insert head to desk action here-_**

**_So, to those that care, I've decided to kick myself in the ass and continue my stories…and hopefully this time around I will complete them! –crosses fingers- And since re-reading my previous chapters, I've discovered horrendous spelling and grammar mistakes, so I'll be revamping previous chapters, then uploading them again…_**

**_I say this again, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! TT_**


	9. The Grusome Twosome

**Of Crime Lords and Rich Boys**

**Author:** Golden Fire Phoenix

**A/N**: Omg! It's another update! Yay! –Jump of joy and much squealing ensues-

_**Chapter 9: The gruesome twosome…wait…there's three of them. O.o**_

Slamming the car door shut, Wufei proceeded to curse Heero, the world and the stupid idiot baka, for the situation he was about to get himself into.

Flipping open the phone on his dash board, he punched in a number all the while grumbling about his misfortune.

"Hello, you've called Tokyo Air, how may we help you with your travel plans today?" A pleasant female voice spoke over the phone.

"Give me the next flight out of Tokyo to Washington DC." He growled.

"Yes…right sir, may I have your name, and credit card number, sir?"

"Just roll it all under the bill of Heero Yuy, if you have a problem with that, call the man himself. I'll be there in 10 minutes top, if the flight is not booked…I'll be very angry." The Chinese man fumed, wishing with everything that he could kill something at that moment in time.

"Alright sir…I understand…can we please get YOUR name so we know who is picking up the ticket?" The woman asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Change, Wufei." He all, but yelled into the phone before slamming it shut and skidding around the exit to the airport.

"I'm going to KILL HIM!"

Back at his luxurious home, Heero sneezed.

"Some one must be talking about you, Hee-kun." Duo said as he walked into the messy haired boy's office for the third time that morning.

Wrinkling his nose, Heero glared at the computer screen in front of him, trying to concentrate on the information scrolling before his eyes, instead of the way Duo was moving around the room.

"If stares could kill Heero…your laptop would have just self combusted." Duo remarked as he flopped down into one of the many tasteful leather sofas that seemed to propagate around the man's house.

"Hnnn."

Duo sighed. "Heero…I'm bored."

"Hnnn."

Sighing again, Duo leaned his head back, letting his braid fall behind the chair, and stared at the ceiling. 'What the hell am I going to do now.' He mumbled to himself.

Peaking up from his lap top, after the braided boy became silent, Heero groaned inwardly. 'Why does he have to look so damn sexy!'

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 (for some reasone fanfiction hates seperators --')

**_((A/N: Wufei is now in the United States, on his way to the White House…and guess with whom? XD))_**

Wufei was not a happy camper; Wufei was about to hijack a plane, fly back to Tokyo and shoot both his friend and the braided baka while they slept.

"Ah, why the scowl, Fei-kun?" A masculine, but beautifully elegant voice asked from beside him in the limo.

"Shut up, baka." Wufei said as he shifted his gaze out the window, taking in the change of scenery.

"It seems the dragon has acquired some claws." Another male spoke up in a voice rich and husky.

Wufei tuned quickly to face the two men. "Just let me do my damn job! I have no interest in your twisted love games!" He seethed.

The first Man who spoke laughed in delight. "It does seem you are right, Zechs, this one has developed a few pricklies….but oh, what fun it will be to take them off." Treiz exclaimed his voice becoming sultry.

Zechs laughed and brushed a piece of silver fine hair from his face at the appalled look that crossed across the dragons own face.

"Ah, don't be like that, Fei-kun. We've missed you; won't you at least grant us our simple pleasures?" He asked innocently.

Eyes wide, a slight blush creeping across his nose, Wufei violently shook his head side to side. "No!"

Zechs laughed again and Treiz slid across the seat tell his thy brushed the Chinese mans. Leaning down he whispered into his ear. "We'll see about that."

A small invisible shiver seemed to go straight through the Chinese man as he stared outside. 'Why do I feel like my fate has already been sealed' He wondered in agony.

**_Mwahaha! Two updates, in the span of two days? Unbelievable!_**

**_Yay, Wufei action, Treiz action and Zechs action! Can you feel the tension? Cause I can!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed! Please Review ME!_**

**_Phoenix_**


End file.
